


Best Laid Plans

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hotels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Watching, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Summer is exhausted, jetlagged and road weary, but not too tired to watch. She's the mastermind of this meeting, this new arrangement. And she definitely didn't want to miss it, miss this; the sight of haughty, perfectly polished Tyler Breeze melting under Fandango's meticulous, calculated touch - for the first time.





	

When they finally pull up to the hotel it's late, really late. Almost not worth checking in at all really, but sleep isn't the first order of business tonight, and their rental suv will just not do. Not with what they have planned, not at all.

Summer is exhausted, jetlagged and road weary, but not too tired to watch. She's mastermind of this meeting after all, of this new arrangement. And she _definitely_ didn't want to miss it, miss this; the sight of haughty, perfectly polished Tyler Breeze melting under Fandango's meticulous, calculated touch - for the first time.

Summer settles down in the plush armchair facing the bed and looks over at the scene unfolding in front of her. Tyler's already down to just underwear (custom tailored, designer underwear), looking up softly at Fandango, who's currently kneeling over him with a cheshire cat grin. When the first brush of his hands down Tyler's bare chest elicits goosebumps and a squeaky _oh!_ , Fandango smirks over at Summer cockily.

"Feel good?" Fandango asks, even though he knows the answer is yes, as Tyler is already gulping and nodding as Fandango's hands wander lower and lower down Tyler's body.

"Good," he says, leaning down to get close to Tyler's lips. He waits, nose to nose, breath to breath, until Tyler suddenly grabs hold of his face with both hands and kisses him fiercely. Fandango isn't even remotely thrown and this seems to stir something in Tyler who pulls Fandango down on top of him, his kisses getting more and more fervent. From across the room, Summer almost fist pumps in delight.

Fandango manages to break the kiss for a moment and pulls back to look Tyler in the eyes. "What do you want, Breeze?"

The answer comes immediately, breathily. "You."

Summer clamps her hand down over her mouth to silence a squeal. Even she hadn't expected things to go this perfectly.

Fandango is smug though, turning to nod at Summer over his shoulder before Tyler is reaching out for him again. "Did ya hear that Summer? You were right," he says, shoving Tyler's underwear down to expose how hard he is already. "Tyler really, really wants me."

Summer's breath catches in her throat. She was right. And it was _beautiful_.

*

Summer closes her eyes for a second and takes in the sounds of her handiwork. Tyler's voice is practically vibrating with pleasure, he's going on and on, stringing together sentences of lust filled praise for Fandango's every move. Fandango just grunts and continues, until he notices Summer's eyes are shut.

"Hey," Fandango's voice booms. "Don't look away Summer or you'll miss the best part..."

Her eyes open to Fandango rearing back to suddenly thrust deep into Tyler, causing both him and Summer to gasp loudly.

"Fuck yes, Dango!" Tyler cries out, yanking at his own ponytail and it's all Summer can do not to pipe in herself as well.

Fuck yes, indeed.

*

"You were so good," Fandango says huskily, stroking stray hairs from Tyler's brow. "But Summer..."

Summer's eyes widen as Fandango's gaze leaves Tyler and focuses on her.

"Summer's been a naughty, naughty girl, hasn't she, B?"

Tyler yawns, nodding. "Mhhmm, she has," Summer freezes, waiting. "Sitting there, just watching us. Filthy, really."

Fandango motions for Summer to join them, Tyler agreeing sleepily. Summer hops into the big bed and curls up against Fandango's side. Fandango turns his head to face her, looking at her thoughtfully.

"What are we gonna do about you, Summer?" Fandango drawls. "Summer, Summer, Summer..."

Summer smiles and nestles into Fandango's chest. "That's me," she says.

"I think she deserves a reward," Fandango says, looking over to Tyler. "We'll have to compare notes, hmm?"

Tyler looks up from his phone and grins almost deviantly. "That's a brilliant idea, Dango. Summer's not the only one who knows some pertinent, _ahem,_ secrets."

Summer chuckles softly because it's true, both of them know all too well how to make her come completely undone. And together? It makes her shiver at the thought, but maybe that was also from Fandango's hot breath suddenly in her ear.

"When you want us to," he whispers, his lips so close she can feel them forming the words as he says them. "We'll use all that we know. _All of it_. Make you come for us, over and over and over. Would you like that, Summer?"

A pleasant chill runs down her spine and Summer just nods, nods because she can't even say the words right now.

She'd like that. She'd like that _a lot_.

 


End file.
